What We Become/Issue 38
Dwight aimed his gun and fired off two shots. BLAM! BLAM! He stood in front of his own firing range and examined the target. Two clean shots to the head. Dwight smirked evily. He put his gun back inside the holster and walked out the door and down the hallway. He made a left turn at the corner and walked towards the lone door at the end of the hallway. He gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it. As he opened the door, the sight that greeted him shocked him greatly. Randall was gone. Nothing but an empty chair with a couple of ropes lying on the floor around it. Dwight's blood began to boil. Anger welled up inside of him. "He's not getting away that easily!" Dwight thought. Dwight ran down the hallway and opened the door to the outside parking lot. He spotted Shelby helping others gather weapons. He walked towards her. "You!" Dwight shouted as she looked up at him. "Yes Sir, what is it?" Shelby asked calmly. "Assemble the others quickly. We're moving out in a few hours" Dwight states. "What? I thought we we're going to get them tomorrow?" "Change of plans. Randall is missing. I don't feel like giving those bastards time to prepare anymore. We're going to attack them head on when they least expect it" Dwight walks off and begins shouting at the others. Shelby walks over to Greg and Chuck who are loading more guns. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Shelby asks Greg. "Sure" Greg replies. He nods to Chuck and walks off with Shelby. They stop by a nearby car. Shelby has a concerned look. "Are you a little worried about this?" she asks with uncertainty. "No, why should I be?" Greg asks. "Don't you think Dwight is maybe going to far with all this?" "No I don't, I've known Dwight for a while and I'd follow him into hell" he replies. Shelby couldn't believe that Greg was this loyal to Dwight. Shelby looks at Dwight's retreating figure as he walks back towards the cache of guns. "Hell is where you're going if you keep this up!" she yells after him. Greg ignores her and continues walking. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Frank sat on the infirmary bed as Karen wrapped a bandage around his head to keep his head wound from becoming infected. "Melanie did a good job on you, no offence" Karen tells them as she finishes wrapping the bandage around his head. "Yeah..." Frank mutters. Tyler walks into the infirmary. He sets down his gun and observes Karen finishing the touches on the bandage on Frank's head. Frank looks over at him and sighs. "Listen Tyler, thanks for letting us back in...I know things have been hectic between us but I'm glad we could put our differences aside" Frank says to him. Tyler picks up his gun and walks towards the door. "Don't thank me, thank Adam" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam was motioning for James to back a car up. The roads leading to the hotel we're quite narrow and it only took three cars to completely block them off. Adam observed where Dwight's group arrived from last time and left a space open on the opposite end for an escape route. "Just a little more...ahh...got it" Adam grinned and gave a thumbs up. James gave a thumbs back and exited the car. The way leading to where Dwight's group we're sure to arrive from was completely blocked off. James walked beside Adam. "Think it will be enough to stop them?" James asks. Adam stares at the zombies slowly roaming towards the blocked barrier. He turns to James. ' '"No, I don't think it will stop to be completely honest. It's more of an alarm, especially with all the zombies there. Make sure aware of there presence" James nods. "Makes sense, let's head inside I'm beat" Early that day they killed off multiple zombies blocking the entrance to the hotel and Adam admitted that he was indeed tired. They walked back inside the gate and shut it. Morgan, Harold, Alice, Melanie, Lilly and Kenneth we're packing a van full of food and weapons in case they needed a getaway. Adam walked over and kisses Melanie. "How's it going over here guys?" "Good, good. We're ready for them now" Kenneth tells them. He walks him over to the van door and opens it up. The back is filled up with weapons, canned good, water and medical supplies. "Everything we need for a trip is in here" "Great, we're right on schedule. Kenneth are you sure you want to do this?" Adam asks. Kenneth merely blinks. "Of course, I'm not letting that bastard get away with what he's done. Injuring my son was the last straw!" Kenneth's face is red now. Anger is over taking him. "Alright, calm down Kenneth, I get it. I think we should move the kids to a more secure location in case anything bad happens" "Oh, I quite agree. I won't let anything happen to Jack again". Frank, Autumn and Samuel come walking outside and head towards Adam. Frank nods to him and Adam nods back. "Anything we can do to help?" Frank asks. Samuel fidgets with his fingers nervously and Autumn has taken to staring at the sky. Frank, however, stares boldly at Adam. Adam grins. "Nope, we're all done for the day. You slept in a bit late and missed everything". "Oh shit, sorry...I know you needed help...it's just...I can't believe I slept in" Frank slips his words. "Frank, chill out. It's alright. Morgan and Harold are going to re-organize the rest of the food and other supplies. Maybe ask them if they need help" Frank is slightly taken a back. He stutters for a moment before saying "Why are you being so nice to us, I mean after everything that has happened between us" Adam stays silent for a moment. "The world may have gone to shit several months ago, but it's still not to late to make things better. Believe me, I held a grudge against you for a while until I learned your story with Dwight's group. But it's never to late to change anything" Adam says and walks away. Frank stares in shock at Adam. He's about to say something when a scream cuts him off. Lilly stands by the gate and holds her gun towards a man with a bruised face and blood on his white shirt. The man is Randall. Randall grins at Frank, Autumn and Samuel. "Please let me in?" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Who are you?" Adam questions. Everyone has gathered in the dining room, rather interested in finding out who the new guest is that has arrived at the hotel. Randall clears his throat. "Name's Randall, I use to work for Dwight". Everyone clutches their guns at this. "Whoa, Whoa. Look I said, I use to. I don't work for that asshole anymore, especially not after he did this to me" Randall tells them pointing to the fresh bruises on his face. "Randall's cool, I vouch for him" Frank tells the group. "Ohh...like we can trust you're judgement after what you did when you we're here last time" Harold counters. "It's alright Harold, we can trust Frank now. If he says we can trust this man then I believe him" Adam says to Harold. "You can't be serious..." Alice says with disbelief. "I am. I know the world we live in is fucked. But in order to survive and thrive in this new world, you need to have a little faith and trust in people". Adam then turns back to Randall. "You may continue to say what you want". "I know that Dwight plans to attack here tomorrow". Everyone seems shocked that it's coming so soon. "Dwight is an evil bastard, and I can help you put an end to his evil reign today. If you follow me, I can lead to his base. I see you've been making plans to leave this place, I watched as you placed necessities in that van. I know the weaknesses and secret passage ways into his base. We can end it tonight before he tries to force you out and kill you people" Randall explains to the group. "How can we trust you?" Adam questions just to be safe. "Look, you guys are the ones with heavy guns. If I betray you guys, you can just kill me" Randall simply replies. "Fine, we'll pack up our guns and then we'll leave this place and attack their base" Randall shakes Adam's hand. "Great man, trust me you won't regret this. By the end of the day tomorrow, you won't have deal with this bastard anymore and you can live in your hotel here home free". "I hope so, you better no be joking around. I'll kill you on sight if I have to" Adam tells him. Unknown to both of them. Dwight was preparing. A war was bound to happen soon. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'Melanie' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Alice' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Randall' *'Dwight' *'Shelby' *'Greg' *'Chuck' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #39.' Category:Issues